


October

by InsincerelyCrowley



Series: Good Omens Lockdown Fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crowley Takes a Nap (Good Omens), Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Short One Shot, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsincerelyCrowley/pseuds/InsincerelyCrowley
Summary: Crowley had said he was setting the alarm clock for July. It's now 2 weeks into July and Aziraphale is getting worried.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Lockdown Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866997
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	October

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens fic - inspired by Neil Gaiman's confirmation that Crowley is extending his nap until October, and the #AngelWYD celebration on twitter (which focuses on what Aziraphale is doing while Crowley naps).

_“I’m Setting the alarm clock for July. Goodnight Angel.”_

July. He’d definitely said July, hadn’t he?

Aziraphale paced the backroom of the bookshop.

It was now July 15th and he had yet to hear anything from Crowley.

He didn’t want to seem too eager by contacting the demon himself, but he’d been certain that Crowley would be in touch once he woke up. However, 2 weeks had passed without a word, and he was frankly starting to get a little worried.

Perhaps Crowley was upset with him for rejecting his offer to come over in May, perhaps Crowley was in danger, perhaps Hell had…

With that thought in mind Aziraphale rushed to the phone and dialled a familiar number. His mounting sense of dread was not helped when Crowley’s answering machine kicked in. He was just about to hang-up and try again when he heard that Crowley had made an addition to his standard message:

… “do it with style … Angel … I’m sorry … I was wrong …”

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“… about … ngk … about this whole thing being over by June…”

The angel sighed in equal parts relief and irritation. 

“…October though, I mean … it’s gotta all be over by October hasn’t it? … well anyway, I’m re-setting alarm clock and going back to bed …”

There was more but Aziraphale had stopped listening.

“October” he mumbled.

Replacing the receiver back in its cradle, Aziraphale felt his heart sink. October was almost 3 months away, and yes, they’d been apart for longer periods before, but it felt like things should be different after…

But Crowley had houseplants, didn’t he? Were they being cared for while their owner was asleep?

Oh, Crowley would be so upset if anything happened to them.

It would be a welfare check, he justified, so it wouldn’t technically be against the rules. He could just pop in to see how the plants were doing and then come straight back to the bookshop. Crowley would never even know he was there.

Mind made up Aziraphale set off on the short journey to Crowley’s flat.

Once there he headed straight to the plant room and found that his concerns were quite unfounded. All the plants looked as verdant as ever – Crowley must have used a demonic miracle to keep them healthy for the duration of his nap.

“Wily old serpent” Aziraphale smiled.

Having completed what he came here to do, the angel supposed he should head back to the bookshop.

Then again, he reasoned, it wouldn’t hurt to look in on Crowley, just to make sure that he was o.k.

Nodding to himself Aziraphale turned and made his way to Crowley’s bedroom. Entering the room as quietly as possible, he was greeted to the sight of his companion sprawled out on the bed, sleeping soundly. Moving closer, he noticed that Crowley’s hair had grown out a bit while he slept and was now forming a kind of messy red halo around his head.

Unable to resist, Aziraphale reached out and gently brushed some loose strands away from the demon’s face. Crowley leaned into the touch with a sleepy smile.

Well, he was here now anyway – it wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer now would it?

Aziraphale miracled a book into his hand and carefully moved to sit next to the figure on the bed. Just before opening the book, he looked down at Crowley’s sleeping form fondly.

“Sleep well my dear.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who commented when this fic was first published - If it looks like I haven't responded, it's because I've recently changed my username and for some reason all my comments under my old one were deleted. I really do appreciate every single comment I get though!


End file.
